


Chocolate's Not Just for Eating Anymore

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Finished, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Implied Ship, LMAO, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, i have no clue how to tag help, implied GrimmIchi, kabedon, vive ilu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: “Hello~~?” Are you two alive down there because I don’t hear any fighting now? Do I need to send someone down to clean the blood?”The next thing either of them knew, Ichigo was jumping several feet back as they heard Yoruichi enter the training bunker. “Boys, you two still alive? Tessai made lunch!!”By the time she found them, both were flushed as red as Fuji apples and trying to fix their mussed clothing. She smirked and waited, finally speaking when they seemed a little less flustered. “So… Have fun?”Kabedon trope, Top Energy!Ichigo, and implied GrimmIchi. *throws biodegradable confetti* I will sink with this ship, tbh and I am not ashamed in the least.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Chocolate's Not Just for Eating Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viveleschao59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viveleschao59/gifts).



Ichigo would personally admit that he _loved_ the look in Grimmjow’s eyes when he had him against that boulder.

That shocked, confused look that reminded him of a cat that was dozing off and suddenly startled awake.

“What? Can’t handle a little heat?” He chuckled, different colored eyes mischievous as Grimmjow sneered in return.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.” He hissed, his own bright blues narrowed in a glare. Grimmjow wanted to run. He felt caged. Uncomfortable with the way Ichigo was standing before him, one arm against the boulder to Grimmjow’s right.

The damn boulder curved towards the left and out, too so Grimmjow couldn’t really go anywhere without Sonído but Ichigo would probably catch up to him given his current state. (How the fuck Urahara managed to get it to curve, he would _never_ know.)

But trapped. Uncomfortable. He didn’t like it but at the same time? He sort of did. “The fuck are you even doing?!” 

All Ichigo did was lean in closer, almost to the point of kissing him. Did his heart just actually speed up? Jesus, was this how Ichigo felt when Grimmjow had him cornered?

Why did his face feel hot? Grimmjow swallowed down his building nerves, growling low in the back of his throat.

Ichigo returned it and Grimmjow went silent. Oh. Oh, Christ what the fuck? He glared harder and snapped, annoyed with the gesture blocking him from leaving, “Ju-just do it already!” 

It was like Grimmjow was watching Ichigo move in slow motion, the young man getting closer every passing second. Pink and damp with spit, Ichigo’s tongue came out to lick his lips and--

“Hello~~?” Are you two alive down there because I don’t hear any fighting now? Do I need to send someone down to clean the blood?”

The next thing either of them knew, Ichigo was jumping several feet back as they heard Yoruichi enter the training bunker. “Boys, you two still alive? Tessai made lunch!!”

By the time she found them, both were flushed as red as Fuji apples and trying to fix their mussed clothing. She smirked and waited, finally speaking when they seemed a little less flustered. “So… Have fun?”

“Shut up.” Grimmjow’s voice was gruff with annoyance as he shoved past her to head upstairs, face still flushed. 

Both watched him leave the bunker before Yoruichi turned to Ichigo to speak. “So… Kabedon?”

Ichigo had a confused look at the word and she started laughing. “Yo-You have n-no idea what th-that is!?”

“No! What the hell, Yoruichi?!” She only smirked, stepping into his space to back him against the boulder as he had done to Grimmjow.

With her right arm slapped against the rock face and blocking him in, Ichigo could relate to how Grimmjow felt not that long ago. Trapped, uncomfortable, and uneasy.

“ _This_ is kabedon. You slap a wall to cage someone to get them to confess for one thing or another. Works really well on high school girls with their little romantic daydreams.” She pulled away and pulled her ponytail tighter, jerking a thumb at the ladder. “Like I said. Lunch is ready and if we don’t hurry, I’ll stab your boyfriend for eating all of the sashimi.”

Ichigo let her take the lead before the words finally caught up to his brain. “He’s not my boyfriend, Yoruichi! Why would you even think that?!” 

All she did was cackle as she climbed, leaving Ichigo behind easily as he floundered to speak.

Ichigo Kuroski wasn’t in _love_ with his long standing rival and sparring partner.

He snapped his jaw shut and released his bankai, returning to his usual uniform to make the climb up. Ichigo would deal with that box later. For now, he wanted to get some nigiri before the others ate it all.

**Author's Note:**

> GrimmIchi Kabedon bc I love the trope and GrimmIchi but I love them together. Vive, my sweet this is for you! I hope you enjoy, guys! Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! 
> 
> Oh, also please forgive the poor title because that was the first thing that came to mind while looking at the stuff on my desk.


End file.
